Anything To Ask Me?
by OpenYourHeart2Me
Summary: Hermione Granger and Professor Snape come to the realization that they are attracted to one another. Will a little help from Ginny Weasley push them over the edge? JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with them once in awhile! 1st Fic! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you recognize. JK Rowling does. (Which is why she is filthy rich and I am not!) I changed some things from the books around to better fit what I wanted, because it's all about me!**

**This is my first fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk marking essays. While he didn't particularly enjoy grading essays, there was something rather satisfying about placing a bold, red mark across a ridiculously unedited paper. Really, one would think a student turning in an assignment would at least proofread the paper before turning it in.<p>

As he read one paper after another, Severus became aware of a tingling sensation at the base of his neck. He rubbed his neck, attempting to make the tingling disappear. It didn't help. Slowly he realized this was the same feeling he got every time someone was watching him. It had been helpful during the war when Severus needed to be fully on his guard.

He glanced up from the diminishing stack of essays to observe his students. This group of students made up his Advanced Potions class and was comprised entirely of 7th and (as the students who had returned to finish school after the war were affectionately called) 8th years. And, even though he would never admit it, they were a bright group of students. One didn't become an Advanced Potions student by luck. Only hard work and talent could get you in this class. Every one of them seemed to be diligently working on the tasks he had set them. No one was looking at him. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Severus shrugged slightly and returned to his marking.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger risked another glance at her professor through her eyelashes. He had, of course, realized someone was watching him. Luckily, its seemed that he was unaware just who was watching. Professor Snape didn't seem particularly worried either. He probably figured he could out-duel any one of the students in this class, even if one of them tried something. Hermione snorted softly to herself. He was probably right! Severus Snape was many things, and one of those things was a proficient dueler. Actually, Hermione was distracted because she had recently become aware of how many "things" Professor Snape really was.<p>

At the start of the year, she hadn't expected too much to be different. She was, of course, in Advanced Potions (as well as Advanced Just-About-Everything-Else). As usual, she and her friends were excited and happy to be heading back to Hogwarts. The happy ending to the war had made everyone look forward to their futures. There was a small number of 7th and 8th years returning. Some had sadly not survived the war, some had simply decided to not return, and some (like Harry and Ron) had decided to embark on their careers right away. Both were in training to become Aurors. So, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts with a small, but rather close, group of 7th and 8th year friends. Draco Malfoy (who was nowhere near as much of a prat as he'd been before), Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnegan, Lavendar Brown, and Parvati Patil had all returned. So had Ginny and Luna, but they were 7th years. There were few enough 7th and 8th years that they had all been placed in a dorm together.

However, when she stepped foot into the Great Hall during the first evening meal, she realized nothing was the same. Her glance swept the teachers' table. Hermione noted that Professor McGonagall, who was sitting next to Headmaster Dumbledore, looked slightly irritated. Not unusual. None of the other professors was out of the ordinary. Professor Lupin was back in his role as Defense teacher and Professor Snape was once again teaching potions. And that was where her musings stopped. Professor Snape was talking to Professor Lupin in a most civil manner. In fact, he looked downright friendly! Hermione didn't know what they were discussing, but the topic seemed to be enthralling to both of them. Professor Snape had, in Hermione's opinion, never looked better. He looked healthy, not sallow and too thin. His hair was clean and slightly wavy. Even his nose didn't seem so…unattractive anymore. Apparently, winning a war and no longer having to play both sides agreed with him!

While Hermione watched, fascinated, something even more amazing happened. Snape smiled. He really smiled. Not a smirk or a grimace, but a bonafide smile! It made him look, well, handsome. Hermione found herself smiling, too. At least until she realized she was smiling. She shook her head, and returned to the conversation with her friends.

For the next few weeks, Hermione found herself studying and thinking about Professor Snape. Whenever she didn't think he was looking at her, she was looking at him. When she couldn't look at him, she thought about him. Hermione was worried that he was becoming an obsession. He simply fascinated her. He was a hero, but didn't claim it. He seemed completely unaware of the respect and high opinions people had of him. Whenever someone mentioned it, or even suggested it, he reacted with disdain and derision.

Hermione had thought she was keeping her latest obsession to herself, but that thought came crashing down on her when Ginny confronted her in the library.

"Spill it," Ginny demanded. "I want to know what is going on in that brain of yours."

Hermione looked up in shock. She'd been reading when Ginny had pounced on her. Ginny grabbed her book out of her hand, and demanded to know what has going on.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean? I'm not doing anything! Well, definitely not now since someone took my book!" Hermione made a grab for the book, but Ginny held it out of her reach.

"Tell me! You spend all your time mooning over Professor Snape! You're always staring at him! Spill it! Do you have a teacher crush?" Ginny giggled at the thought.

"Of course not! I am not mooning over him! I am, well, I am…It's just that…well…" Hermione stuttered around for a few more moments. Finally, she sighed. "Okay, fine. I don't have a crush on him. I just am interested in him. He is pretty amazing, when you think about it! He -." Hermione broke off as the smile on Ginny's face grew larger. Her eyes took on a knowing gleam. Hermione sighed. "What?" she asked irritably.

"I don't believe it! You do have a teacher crush! Well, at least it is on somebody good, not Flitwick or Hagrid or somebody. I can see how Professor Snape would do it for you. He's bloody intelligent, not half-bad looking, and I bet he's really good with his hands!" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Hermione.

"He does NOT 'do it' for me, as you put it. I don't even find him that attractive. He's just an interesting man that has done a lot for our world. My interest in him is purely intellectual." Hermione started to gather her things. She tried to ignore the look Ginny was giving her, as well as the blush rising in her cheeks. She was NOT attracted to her teacher. Not in the least. Even if he did have the world's sexiest voice. And even if he made her melt with every smirk or snarky remark. And even if he had a pretty good sense of humor and was one of the most intelligent men she'd ever met. And even if watching him dice potion ingredients with those amazing hands made her knickers wet. And even if he…Hermione suddenly dropped her books on the table.

"Oh, Merlin, Ginny! What am I going to do? I do have a crush on my teacher! What happens if he finds out? Am I obvious? He's going to find out!" Hermione was well on her way to a major panic attack when Ginny grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hermione, relax!" she said while shaking her friend. "It's not exactly an uncommon thing. Teacher crushes are as old as, well, as old as teachers! I bet the very first teacher had a student who had a crush on him! It's not a big deal. And he won't find out, unless someone tells him. Or if you suddenly leap on his desk and ask him to take you, although that could be interesting!"

Hermione took a few deep breaths. Of course, Ginny was right. There was no way Professor Snape would find out she was attracted to him. She would continue acting like always, and he'd never know. Ginny certainly wasn't going to say anything. Everything would be fine.

"You're right, Ginny. There isn't anything to worry about." Hermione grabbed her bag and books and started for the door of the library. She looked back over her shoulder, "Not to mention, my attraction to Professor Snape will never be-!" Hermione stopped short as the door to the library swung open. She suddenly found herself face to chest with none other than, "Professor Snape!" Hermione dropped her bag on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

** I didn't know how to make an author's note on the first chapter! So I decided to do it here! I'm going to try to add one to the first chapter.  
><strong>

**Obviously, I don't own anything recognizable. JK Rowling does. I did change some things around-most notably Snape is alive (DUH!). I don't think Hermione is into necrophilia.**

**Please Review for me! I'd like to know what others think about my story. This is my first fanfic, so be kind(ish)!**

* * *

><p>Severus halted before the door finished swinging open. He tensed at the collision he was certain was coming as a swirl of golden brown curls rushed toward him.<p>

"Professor Snape!" Hermione yelped just before crashing into his chest. She dropped her bag on the floor just as he reached out and grabbed her arms to keep her from falling backward. He looked down into her shocked face. A flush of red colored her cheeks as she tilted her head back. Her lower body was almost in contact with his. Severus noted with interest that she seemed to be breathing quite heavily.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, one could pay a little more attention to what one is doing," Snape drawled as he released her arms. Hermione's cheeks flushed even redder. She bent to retrieve her bag from the ground. Several of her items had fallen out. Quickly she scooped them up and stuffed them inside.

"I am sorry, Professor!" Hermione mumbled as she worked. "I was talking to Ginny, and I didn't look. I mean, that much is obvious, but I should have been paying better attention!" Hermione's nervousness over the situation made controlling her tongue virtually impossible. "Anyway, I am really sorry that I crashed into you like that and-!" Her voice suddenly cut off as she looked up from the ground. Due to her position on her knees, Hermione's was eye level with the waistband of Snape's trousers. If possible, the red in her cheeks became even more pronounced. She slid her eyes up to meet Snape's. His eyes, which were amazingly dark, had a definite spark of humor in them.

Hermione just stared up at him until she heard a strangled snort behind her. Ginny, who was herself turning red from containing her laughter, bent over and grabbed a quill that had escaped Hermione. As she straightened, Ginny took hold of Hermione's elbow and pulled her to her feet. "We beg your pardon, Sir," she stated apologetically. "We were just leaving." Dragging a humiliated Hermione through the door, Ginny finally gave in, and laughter bubbled out of her.

"Shut up!" Hermione raged. "I looked like a complete arse in there! He probably thinks I am completely demented!" The door swung shut behind the girls and cut off Hermione's voice. Professor Severus Snape stood just inside the library gazing at the door.

_Hmmm,_ he thought, _that was rather unusual._ He turned back to the shelves. Severus wandered through the stacks looking for the book he'd come to find. Spotting it on a shelf, he grabbed it and headed back to the dungeons.

Once safely ensconced in his private quarters with a glass of fire whiskey at his side and the book on his lap, Severus thought back to the encounter. Obviously he had interrupted a conversation that Miss Granger was mortified that he'd overheard. _Mortified enough to crash into him and drop her precious bag on the floor, _he smirked. _Probably some pointless, typical teenage crush or other such nonsense, although I've never known Miss Granger to be a typical teenager. _

Severus tried to read but thoughts of Hermione on her knees, looking up at him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes kept intruding. He pinched the bridge of his nose and downed his glass of fire whiskey. Apparently his time of celibacy since the start of the school year was beginning to wear on him. Imagine, fantasizing that a student, albeit an attractive 8th year, was about to-. Snape growled low in his throat and tossed the book onto his table. This would never do. Quickly he tossed floo powder into his fireplace and stepped in. "The Red Dragon!" he snarled. The Red Dragon never let him down when he was searching for female, uh, _companionship_. The green flames swirled up and around him as he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! They give me warm fuzzies! This story will probably wind up with 5 chapters to it. This chapter is where the "M" rating really starts, so if you don't like that kind of thing, read a different story! Hope it gives you warm fuzzies! Please continue to review!**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione continued to look up at him from her position on the ground. Snape didn't move for fear of startling her. Slowly, her eyes traced the line of buttons down his black shirt to his trousers. She swallowed audibly, before bringing her hands up to push her curling mass of hair out of her face. Instead of lowering them, Hermione brought one hand up and lightly placed it on the closure of his trousers. Her eyes lifted to meet his, almost as if asking permission. Severus simply inclined an eyebrow. Hermione's tongue darted out to moisten her full lower lip, as she tantalizingly slipped her fingers into his waistband. Her other hand lifted, and Hermione opened his pants. His erection, already hard and wanting, sprang out of the opening. Gently, Hermione closed one hand around the base and leaned forward. Her beautiful mouth opened and her tongue slid out to trace the underside of his cock. He quivered under her touch and a strangled moan broke from his throat. Looking up to meet his eyes, Hermione placed her lips around him and sucked.<em>

"Bloody hell!" Severus shot upright in his bed with a shout. He was sweating and hard as a rock. Apparently, his evenings at the Red Dragon were not going to ease his "problem." Glancing at the clock next to his bed, Snape snarled to himself. It was an hour earlier than his normal rising time. With disgust, he threw back the covers and got out of bed. Grabbing a towel he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the hot water poured over him, the dream that jerked him awake came back. "Bloody hell," he said, softer this time. He picked up the bar of soap and worked it into a lather. Grasping his still-hard erection in one hand, he began the rhythm that would bring him release.

* * *

><p>"What is with you, 'Mione? You look nervous as a cat. Well, a normal cat, not that menace you call a cat," Blaise studied her with concern evident in his eyes. "Did you forget to do an assignment or something?"<p>

Next to Blaise, Draco laughed. "Really, Blaise? Our resident know-it-all forget an assignment? Surely you jest!" He reached over the table to steal a choice piece of bacon from Hermione's plate. Hermione simply glared at him and moved her plate closer to the edge of the table. "What?" Draco asked with an innocent expression, "You weren't going to eat it!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned toward the head table where the teachers were sitting. All the teachers except Professor Snape.

"Where is Professor Snape, do you suppose?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. Next to her Ginny smirked. Seamus, who didn't stop cramming eggs in his mouth, looked up at her.

"What do you care? Maybe he's sick! Maybe all the potions classes will be cancelled today!" Seamus looked thrilled with the idea. Neville, who wasn't even in potions this year, seemed to agree.

Draco snorted elegantly, "Optimist! What would he possibly be sick with that he couldn't brew a cure for? He probably just had a late night with a lady friend in town." He winked suggestively at the group around him. Lavendar wrinkled her nose.

"Ewww! Who in the world would want that, that, well, you know, HIM?" she asked. Parvati looked like she agreed, but didn't say anything.

Draco and Blaise simply exchanged glances. They'd been in Slytherin. Apparently, women liked bad boys. It had certainly worked for both of them often enough. Women also apparently liked reformed bad boys who wound up being heroes even more. Suffice it to say, Snape hadn't been without a woman recently except by choice. Before either one of them could form a response, the professor in question appeared and stalked to the head table. His expression dared anyone to ask why he was late.

McGonagall opened her mouth. Professor Snape sent her a glare that would stop a mountain troll in its tracks. McGonagall shut her mouth. As he leaned back in his chair, assured that no questions were forthcoming, Severus skimmed the crowd of students eating and, in most cases, chattering in the Great Hall. His eyes came to rest on the group of 7th and 8th years at the table closest to the wall. Most of the 8th years (and Ginny Weasley) were looking his direction. When he scowled at them, they suddenly found their plates to be most interesting. Hermione Granger, he noticed, had flushed cheeks again. _Interesting._

* * *

><p>Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was worried, bloody worried. She knew he was going to find out. There was no way someone as intelligent and observant as Severus Snape wasn't going to notice that she fidgeted and flushed whenever he entered the room. Hell, he probably could tell whenever her knickers got wet. Which, of course, was every time he spoke or even looked her direction.<p>

Everyone, even Seamus, had noticed that she was a little…preoccupied. Although, the only one who knew why was Ginny. And Hermione trusted Ginny. Well, she trusted her not to tell anyone on purpose. Hermione wasn't quite certain she trusted Ginny to not let it slip somehow. All day Hermione had been on edge, and now it was time to go to Potions. At least this was a small class. And, generally, they were working individually on potions by following the written instructions on the chalkboard.

As she entered the Potions classroom with her friends, Hermione noticed instructions written on the board. She relaxed slightly. It seemed that today would go as usual. Quickly she sat at her table and studied the ingredients she would need. The door that led to Professor Snape's private office opened, and he swept into the room. His robes billowed behind him exactly as they had on Hermione's first day at Hogwarts. Somehow the movement calmed her and she prepared to begin her potion.

"Your instructions are on the board. Quickly and quietly gather your ingredients and begin. This potion should be finished, bottled, and labeled by the end of class. Use caution. Several of these ingredients are expensive and it would not do to waste them with ridiculous mistakes." As soon as the instructions were given, Snape settled behind his desk and began to grade essays.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She could handle this. Once she had collected her ingredients, Hermione got to work. After adding the first ingredients, the cauldron had to simmer without being disturbed for 10 minutes. Pushing her hair out of her face, Hermione glanced around the room. Professor Snape continued to grade essays, while her classmates were in various stages of potion making. Hermione and Draco appeared to be the only students at the resting stage, although Ginny wasn't far behind. Her gaze slid back to Professor Snape at his desk.

Without meaning to, Hermione thought back to Ginny's statement the day before_, "Or if you suddenly leap on his desk and ask him to take you, although that could be interesting!" _ Hermione growled slightly in her throat. Of course that would come to mind. _Hmmm, _wondered Hermione, _What would Professor Snape do if I jumped on his desk? Probably push me off, _she thought with a grimace. A sudden quiet flutter near her hand drew her attention. Looking down, Hermione saw a tiny folded square of parchment. A note? Someone seriously passed her a note in Potions?

Hermione quickly slipped the piece of parchment under the edge of her table and unfolded it. The bubbly handwriting proclaimed the writer even though the note was unsigned. Ginny. _Of course. Who else would be so bold? _ Hermione thought as she began to read.

_Hermione,_

_Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Just curious, since your cheeks are a little pink and you seem to be studying our professor's desk with a little more interest than usual. Surely you aren't wondering how he'd receive a certain 8__th__ year's request to be fucked on his desk, are you?_

Underneath the little note was a crude drawing of what Hermione could only surmise was supposed to be Professor Snape sitting at his desk with a big grin on his face. Hermione glared over her shoulder in Ginny's direction. Ginny, however, wasn't looking at her. Instead, Ginny was furiously working on dicing her ingredients for the second part of her potion. Puzzled, Hermione turned her head back toward the front of the room just as the note was whisked out of her grasp. The note flew through the air until it was caught by the long, pale fingers of the Potions Master.

"Miss Granger, I would not have expected an 8th year Advanced Potions student to be passing notes in class. Your disregard of your potion has almost led to it being ruined. I suggest you pay more attention to what you are doing. Lack of attention seems to be a problem for you lately. Perhaps a session of cleaning out first year cauldrons will clear your head. Report back here at 8:00 for detention." Professor Snape pocketed Ginny's note, and, with a smirk returned to marking essays. _Oh hell, _thought Hermione. _ Now what do I do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, in case you forgot, I don't own anything Harry Potter related.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Professor Snape gets a little _naughty_! How far will he go? And what will Hermione's response be? **

**Read on! One more chapter to go!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ginevra Weasley! What the HELL were you thinking? HE HAS THE NOTE!" Hermione was shrieking now. She paced around the common room. Ginny, with her hands raised in surrender tried to placate the seething Hermione.<p>

"Come on, 'Mione! It won't be so bad! He probably won't even read it. What does he care about notes sent from one girl to another? He's just going to figure it's a note about a boy. Hopefully." Ginny grimaced as Hermione took another step toward her. "Anyway, maybe, if he reads it, he'll like the idea?"

"Argh! If he READS it, I'm done for! He'll never let me live it down. I'll be tortured for the rest of the year. I'll have to drop out of school! Then I'll never get a job! Ginny! My future is DESTROYED!" Hermione threw herself down on the nearest couch and started to sob.

Ginny hovered nearby before sitting down next to Hermione. She reached out and brushed Hermione's hair away from her face. "Hermione, I am sorry. I really didn't think he'd notice. I figured he was too busy grading essays. I mean, I was really careful! He would have had to be watching you to even see that note!" Ginny's final statement made Hermione lift her tearstained face.

"Watching me? You think he was watching me? Why would he be watching me?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's got a thing for you, Granger," the drawling voice carried from the doorway. Hermione and Ginny looked up to see Draco and Blaise coming through the portrait. "Snape doesn't watch people without reason. He's been sneaking glances at you all year. Of course, you have smartened up a bit since the end of the war. You're nowhere near as bushy-haired and buck-toothed." Draco smirked as Hermione glared at him.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "How do you know who we are talking about? We didn't say any names, and you just came in." She scooted closer to Hermione as Draco came to sit down. Blaise sat down on the arm of the couch and leaned back. He nodded in agreement with Draco.

"How did we know? Simple. Hermione's obviously interested in him. She watches him all the time. Occasionally _almost_ makes mistakes in potions because she's more interested in Professor Snape. He watches her. It is obvious. Just go with it, Hermione. He wouldn't say no!" Blaise laughed at the stunned expression on the girls' faces. "By the way, Hermione. It's almost 8:00. You're going to have to run to make it to the dungeons on time!"

"Damn!"

* * *

><p>Hermione burst through the door of the dungeons at exactly 8:00. She was gasping for breath, but she made it! While she tried to calm her racing heart, Hermione looked around the room. Snape wasn't there. "Well, hell. If he wasn't even going to be here on time, I shouldn't—!" Hermione cut off when she became aware of a warm body behind her.<p>

"Miss Granger. So glad you could make it on time." Snape leaned down a bit so his mouth was closer to her ear. In his low, velvety voice he continued, "Although, you did cut it a little close." Severus slipped around Hermione so he was facing her. His eyes took in her flushed face and mussed hair. _Bloody hell, _he thought_, she looks like she's just been-_. Snape broke off his train of thought before things could get out of control. "Take this list of ingredients and inventory them in the store room." He held out the piece of parchment, but Hermione made no move to take it. She still looked shocked at his sudden appearance. Time seemed to slow down while Snape stood holding the list. He noticed how her chest was heaving from her exertions. The blouse she wore was slightly tight, which made the buttons gap a little with each breath. Her top three buttons were undone, almost as if she was trying to get him to look down at her cleavage. Which was rather impressive, if he did say so himself.

Suddenly, Hermione seemed to snap out of it. She all but snatched the list out of his hand and dashed into the storeroom. It took her a moment to realize he hadn't set her to clean out cauldrons after all. "Professor? I thought I was cleaning out cauldrons?" Hermione turned around to look at him. He was still standing by the door with his hand held out.

Raising his eyebrows at her, he replied, "I would have thought inventory would be preferable. However, I can provide you with plenty of cauldrons and hot water if you desire." He smirked when her face pulled into a grimace.

"No thank you, Professor. I much prefer inventory. Do you have any additional instructions for me? Or should I just get started?" Hermione held her breath as Snape stalked across the room to stand directly in front of her. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment, before reaching out and placing one long, pale finger on her chest, above her fourth button.

"No, although you might choose to button your blouse. While the view is impressive, I doubt you planned to show so much." He slowly slid his finger down her flushed skin until it hit the button and pulled against it slightly. "Unless," he said in a voice that made Hermione think of warm satin, "that was your intention." Hermione swallowed, and shook her head. She reached up as he removed his finger, and buttoned two more buttons. "Pity. Get to work." He spun on his heel and returned to his desk.

Hermione quickly got to work. As she searched for bottles, arranged them, and marked them on her list, she thought about what had just happened. It seemed like he was _disappointed_ when she buttoned her shirt. Of course, Hermione hadn't intended to show up in his classroom half-exposed, that third button must have loosened during her run from the 7th and 8th years' common room to the dungeon. Her face flushed as she thought how she must have looked when he showed up. _Wanton, that was the best word for it! I probably looked like I'd just been shagged. Or was interrupted during shagging. _Hermione almost dropped the small slippery bottle she was holding. _Damn! Concentrate, Hermione! Think what your punishment would be if you destroyed his storeroom! _Images of Snape draping her over his knee and spanking her came to mind. Hermione tried to stifle her giggle, and the heat she felt spread through her body, at the image.

* * *

><p>From his desk across the room, Snape watched Hermione through the storeroom door. She worked diligently, he had to give her that. While he watched, Hermione lost control of a small bottle. Luckily her quick reflexes kept her from dropping it on the ground. She released a breath and put the bottle on the shelf. Suddenly, her cheeks flamed and she giggled. Severus raised an eyebrow. <em>What was going on in her head? Most students do not <em>giggle _while organizing a storeroom. _He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he'd confiscated. Against temptation, Severus had refrained from reading it. He had been most curious, but had not wanted to read about some teenage romance. The note was probably from a _boyfriend, _he smirked, or about one. Either way, he didn't want to read about Miss Granger's love life.

Quietly, Snape unfolded the small piece of parchment. The note was obviously written by Miss Weasley. Her handwriting was distinctive. His eyes widened as he took in the writing and the crude drawing. He sat back in his chair. Well, this was, _unexpected_ to say the least. Apparently, the attraction was not as inappropriately one-sided as he'd thought. Severus smiled. She was an adult after all. In fact, if it had not been for the war, Miss Granger would have graduated by now. All that use of the time turner during her third year probably added a year or two to her age as well. Which put her around 20 years old. _Hmmm, still a large age gap, but not unheard of, especially in the wizarding world. There aren't any restrictions on relations between a legal student and her teacher. _Snape looked toward the storeroom. She appeared to be almost finished with her task. _Well, no time like the present. Let's see what Miss Granger is made of. _He rose from his chair and quietly started in the direction of the storeroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love reviews!**** They make me happy!**

**This is it! I've finished my first fanfic! This is the chapter where it all happens! Snape and Hermione get verrrrry naughty! Enjoy!  
><strong>

***To answer the question: Dumbledore is alive because I want him to be alive, and it's all about me! =] Same reason Snape is alive and there are 8th years at Hogwarts. ****Sometimes you just gotta change things!**_  
><em>

_That's done, _thought Hermione. _I wonder what I have to do next. _She sat back on her heels. The last row of ingredients and potions had been placed on the bottom shelf. Hermione checked her list one more time to make sure everything was completed and marked. Nodding her head in satisfaction, Hermione glanced over her shoulder toward Professor Snape's desk. Instead of sitting in his desk, Professor Snape was leaning in the doorway of the storeroom watching her as she knelt on the floor. She hadn't even heard his approach.

"Well, Miss Granger, we seem to find ourselves in this position quite frequently. Unfortunately," he said sadly as he shook his head, "nothing ever _comes_ of the situation." Snape met her eyes with an unspoken challenge.

Hermione's breath hitched in her chest. _Did he just say what I thought he did? _The fire in his eyes seemed to challenge her. Hermione was never one to back down from a challenge. _Two can play this game. _She turned her body fully around so she was directly facing him. Her hands lifted long enough to flick open the two buttons on her blouse that she had previously fastened before coming to rest on her thighs, which she spread apart slightly. "Why, _Sir_, do you suppose that is?" she asked with a sweet smile. Hermione was rewarded when Snape's dark eyes widened briefly at her action.

Snape looked down at the girl on her knees. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Couldn't believe he was actually seducing one of his students in the storeroom. _Or, _he thought, _is she seducing me? I don't think it matters at this point. What's done is done. _Severus studied her upturned face. Her full lips were slightly parted in an innocent smile and her cheeks flushed, while her eyes sparked back at him. With his eyes he followed the smooth line of her jaw, down the pale column of her neck, and finally to the full cleavage that peeked out of her partially unbuttoned blouse. The ball was, metaphorically, in his court.

"I _suppose_, Miss Granger, it is because no one has taken the initiative," he drawled. Snape refused to make the first move. If she was going to go through with this, it would be entirely her doing. Every nerve in his body was on edge, his muscles taut. His cock had swelled in his pants until things were becoming _uncomfortable._ Severus could swear that he could even smell her arousal as his nostrils flared.

The sweet smile on Hermione's face turned into a smirk. "I _was_ always accused of being a little too forward," she stated. With that, she raised herself higher on her knees and, before Severus could move, slipped one hand into the waistband of his trousers while her other hand tugged on the fastenings. Hermione pulled open his trousers and released the erection that was straining toward her. Hermione licked her lower lip in anticipation and wrapped her hand around his cock. She leaned forward and wrapped her full lips around the head and sucked lightly.

Snape thought he must have died and gone to heaven. Her mouth was warm and wet on his heated flesh. He should have known she would be perfect at this too. He doubted she would allow herself to be less than perfect at anything. Hermione sucked and licked, bringing forth a strangled moan from his mouth. His hands flew to tangle in the curls on her head. Severus couldn't bring himself to look away from the sight of Hermione servicing him on her knees. Eventually, when she began to stroke while nipping lightly, Snape used the hand he had in her hair to pull her away.

"Enough," he said in a ragged voice, "or this experience will end all too soon! Where, by the gods, did you learn that?" Hermione didn't answer, but smirked up at him instead. Her lips were wet and shining. Snape couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up from the ground, crushing her curves against his lean body. His lips crashed down on hers as her arms raised to circle his neck.

Snape lowered one of his hands to slip under the hem of her skirt. He pulled the lace of her knickers aside and slid one long finger along her wet slit. Hermione gasped, then moaned into his mouth. She was so hot and wet for him. Severus used one arm to hold her tightly and continued to stroke her.

_The man had the hands of a god, _Hermione thought as she moaned and writhed against him. She whimpered, and Snape smiled. "That's it, my girl." He thrust two fingers into her swollen flesh, causing Hermione to cry out in delight. She was quite certain she was melting. The fire that had consumed her since she pictured Snape spanking her rushed through her body. Shaking, Hermione was caught off guard as her body erupted with an intense orgasm.

Severus took advantage of her weakened state. He quickly removed her knickers and turned her to face the wall of the storeroom. He pulled her skirt up to her waist and positioned himself against her. Hermione went rigid when she felt the hot, smooth flesh of his erection brush against her bare skin. "Easy, Hermione. You aren't a virgin, are you?" Snape gasped the question as he tried to rein in his passion. Hermione couldn't speak, but she shook her head. Snape smiled gratefully and eased himself into her hot passage.

Hermione moaned with pleasure as Severus thrust deeply into her. She twisted and writhed, her hands pressing hard into the wall. He grasped her hips to hold her steady and picked up the pace of his thrusts, all the while speaking in her ear with a passion-filled voice. "Yes, Hermione, gods, woman, you feel amazing! So hot, so sweet, yes, come for me again." Hermione couldn't hold back against his soft command. Suddenly the fire blazed again through her body, and she cried out as another orgasm crashed over her. Behind her, she felt Snape shudder and groan as he reached his orgasm too. Her cries and his groan echoed through the storeroom.

After a moment, Severus gathered Hermione up into his arms and carried her to the chair behind his desk. He settled her on his lap, and concentrated on breathing. Hermione felt his heart racing in his chest as she leaned against him. She had never felt so, so, _satisfied_ after a sexual encounter. Ron had never gotten it quite right. He tried, but just didn't get it. Her summer romance with the boy down the street from her parents' home had been good, but nowhere near this. _Apparently,_ she thought with a sigh, _experience does count for something. _

Snape felt her sigh and tightened his hold on her. He cleared his throat. He had to say something, but wasn't quite certain how to begin. As he opened his mouth, Hermione pushed herself away from his chest so she could see his face.

"Umm, wow?"

He raised his eyebrows at her exclamation, before smiling gently at her. "Wow," he replied, nodding. "You, Hermione, are as proficient at sex as you are at homework. Or perhaps better." Hermione smiled at the compliment.

"And you, _Severus_, are amazing. Experience is the best teacher."

"Hmph, I thought I was the best teacher."

Hermione giggled. "Well, I would definitely say you are now, although I haven't received this kind of instruction from any of my other teachers…" Hermione glanced slyly at him through her eyelashes. "I suppose I could ask for private tutoring from Prof. Lupin-!" Hermione squealed as Snape captured her chin with his hand and kissed her, hard.

"I think not. Any _private tutoring_ will be provided by me." He smirked at the dazed expression on her face. "And, since I am your teacher, perhaps I should mention that it is almost curfew. If you don't want detention with another teacher, you'd best be on your way." Hermione's face fell at his dismissal. Once again, Snape kissed her. "Stop your incessant worrying. I am not dismissing you because I am done with you. Far from it. I don't play games. You're mine, and I intend to _tutor_ you as frequently as possible."

He pushed her gently from his lap, and _accio_-ed her discarded clothing from the storeroom floor. Rather than hand them to her, he placed the knickers in his pocket. Hermione smiled and reached to pick up her bag. She headed toward the door. Before placing her hand on the door to push it open, Hermione glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "Good night, _Sir."_

"Good night, Miss Granger." Hermione started out the door. "Oh, Miss Granger? One more thing."

Hermione turned around as Snape called to her. He held out a small bit of parchment. Hermione could see Ginny's handwriting scribbled on the parchment. She raised her eyes to his face as her cheeks flushed.

Snape smirked at her. "Do you have anything you need to ask me?"


End file.
